X-Men Evolution: Light-Flash
by venom rules all
Summary: Alena Rinlaw discovers that she is a mutant, she gets recruited by the X-men and goes on alot of adventures and even falls in love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Character bio.**

**Before i start, i would like you all to know who you will be flowing through the story.**

**Real name: Alena Rinlaw**

**Code name: Light-Flash**

**Age: 16 (In season 1 she will age along with the others throughout the series).**

**Orientation: Lesbian (Yes you will see some girl on girl, but nothing outside the rating).**

**Personality: Kind, happy, determined, protective, shy until she gets to know you.**

**Likes: **

**Girls (Especially the one she will be in love with in the story).**

**Drawing.**

**Practising martial arts. **

**Singing (Those who have heard her, says that she sounds like an angel) **

**Hanging out with friends.**

**Dislikes: **

**Bullies.**

**People who think they are better than others.**

**To see people sad.**

**Anyone that hurts her friends.**

**Powers: Her powers are similar to the Neon power from the Infamous second son game, she can fire blue energy beams from her hands or use it to enhance her physical abilities.**

**However there is a catch, if she uses to much of her powers it puts a huge strain on her body which can make her lose consciousness.**

**Another thing about her power is that there are two halves of it, there is the Light half, that half comes out when she feels the need to protect someone she cares about.**

**However if she gets really angry, then the dark half comes out, that half makes her powers red and makes her a lot more violent.**

**She also has an ability to sense what mood others are in, for example she knows when someone is happy, sad, angry ect, making it hard to keep a secret from her.**

**.**

**You will learn the rest in the future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovery.**

Alena Rinlaw was on a running tour through a forest, she often did these runs to keep herself in shape.

She stopped to catch her breath, but then she heard a growl, she looked and saw a wolf, wolves were rare in that part of the forest so Alena never thought she would run in to one.

Alena was scared, the wolf ran at her, she tried to run away but slipped on the mud, the wolf jumped at her, she held up her hands for defense and suddenly a blue beam shot from her hands and hit the wolf.

The wolf quickly got up and ran away, Alena looked at her hands in shock.

"W-what is happening to me?" Alena asked out loud.

Elsewhere a bald man sat in front of a screen with some kind of helmet on his head.

"Found some new mutants yet Charles?" another man asked behind him.

Charles took of cerebro and said "Indeed i have Logan, prepare the x-jet".

.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer i promise. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recruited.**

Alena was sitting in her room, she has been there ever since she got home, she lived with her 5 years older sister Lisa, since her parents died in a car accident two months ago.

She still couldn't believe what happened in the forest. There was a knock on the door, it was Lisa.

"Alena, dinner's ready" Lisa said through the door.

Alena got off her bed and went to the kitchen, they ate in silence and Lisa was starting to get worried.

"Are you alright Alena? You have been acting strange ever since you got home from your run" Lisa asked.

Alena took a deep breath and said "I got attacked by a wolf".

Lisa raised her brow in surprise and asked "Alena if you were attacked a wolf then how come you are not injured?".

"This is gonna sound crazy, i shot blue beams from my hands" Alena said.

Lisa sighed "Alena be serious, this is not the time for jokes".

"It's true, i don't know how it happened but just as the wolf was about to attack me blue beams came from my hands" Alena said getting frustrated.

Then Alena noticed that Lisa was staring down, she looked down and saw that her hands where glowing red before they went back to normal.

"I thought you said blue" Lisa said utterly shocked by what she just saw.

Later that day there was a knock on the door, Alena opened it and saw a woman with long white hair.

"Alena Rinlaw?" the woman asked.

"Yeah and who are you?" Alena said.

"My name is Ororo Munroe, i want to talk to you if that's ok" the woman said.

Later, Alena Lisa and Ororo was gathered in the living room.

"So Alena, as i seem to recall you discovered something surprising a while ago" Ororo said.

"How did you know?" Alena asked suspicious.

Ororo smiled and said "Let's just say that i know what you are going through".

"I doubt it" Alena said.

Ororo laughed and said "Don't judge someone until you have learned their part of the story".

Ororo's eyes turned white and little lightning appears in her hand, Alena stared at her in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Alena asked.

"I am a mutant, just like you" Ororo answered with a smile.

"Wait, mutants exist? I thought they were only in comic books and movies" Alena asked.

Ororo chuckled and said "We exist, don't worry there is nothing wrong with you, you got a gift and we want to help you control it".

"We?" Lisa asked.

"The X-men" Ororo said.

"Ok miss, you got my attention" Alena said.

"I come from a institute that teaches mutants to control their gifts, i was sent here to ask you to join, you will move in with us and have to be transferred to a new school" Ororo said.

"I'm not sure" Alena said looking at her sister.

Ororo smiled and said "You don't need to worry about your sister, you can still see her through scheduled meetings and the other students are lively but nice".

"Lisa?" Alena said looking at her.

Lisa smiled and said "Alena do you remember when i told you everyone is special?" Alena nodded "Ororo is right, you have a gift and something tells me that we can trust her, so if you agree to let them teach you, then i'll support you".

Alena thought for a moment, then she smiled and said "Ok".

Ororo smiled but the Alena said "I just got one question".

"Yes?" Ororo said.

Alena blushed a little and asked "Are there any pretty girls at the institute?".

Ororo was completely taken off guard by the question while Lisa just smiled and shook her head.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the family.**

Alena arrived at the institute, in one hand she carried a bag full with her normal clothes, in the other hand she carried a bag with her underwear and on her back she carried her guitar.

Ororo walked next to her, she noticed that Alena was very nervous and said "Don't worry so much, the other x-men are not dangerous".

However Alena was not worried about the X-men being dangerous, she was more worried that they wouldn't accept her for being a lesbian.

They went inside and Ororo called out "I'm back with the new girl".

'_Hold on, i have to meet everyone right now?' _Alena thought_ 'Well, the sooner the better i guess'._

Then a girl came down the stairs, she was tall, had long red hair and dark green eyes, there was only one word Alena could use to describe her.

: Beautiful.

"You must be the new girl, Alena right? I'm Jean Grey, nice to meet you" The girl said with a warm smile.

It took alot of effort for Alena not to blush at how nice this girl was "Y-yeah, nice to meet you too Jean" it was even harder not to stutter.

Jean put a hand on Alena's shoulder making her jump a little, Jean smiled and said "No need to be so tense, we are all friends here".

"Sorry, i'm just overwhelmed" Alena said.

Jean smiled again and said "Don't worry, it's always like this in the beginning, but when you get used to this place, there will be nothing to be nervous about".

Alena nodded, then she heard another voice "Hey Jean is the new girl here yet?".

It was a boy, he was tall, had dark brown hair and red sunglasses.

"She's right here" Jean said.

The boy looked at Alena and said "Welcome to the institute, i am Scott Summers" he held out his hand and Alena shook it "I'm sure the professor would like to meet you, want me to take your bags?".

"Sure, just be careful with my guitar, it's really important to me" Alena said.

"Don't worry, it won't have a scratch on it" Scott said with a friendly smile as he took the bags.

Ororo lead Alena to a room, inside the room was a bald man in a wheelchair, he turned around and smiled as he said "Ah Alena, you are finally here, i am Professor Charles Xavier, please have a seat".

Alena sat down, she could already tell that Xavier was a kind man, making her a lot calmer than she was earlier.

"First i would like to welcome you to the institute, it's wonderful to have you among us, i'm sure Ororo told you about all of this?" Xavier said.

"Yes, she said it was some kind of school for mutants" Alena said.

"That's correct, the whole purpose of this institute is to help mutants control their gifts" Xavier said.

"Could you tell me more about my powers?" Alena asked.

"That's mostly up to you, right now i don't know any more about your powers than what you do, that's another purpose about this place. What gives a mutant their powers is something called the mutant gene, it doesn't become active for everyone at the same stage in their life, the reason why it became active now might be thanks to the wolf that attacked you, your need to defend yourself might have triggered your mutant gene to become active" Xavier said.

"I see" Alena said.

"Well that would be all for now, i think you should meet the rest of the team" Xavier said smiling.

"Um, do you know about that i….." Alena trailed off.

"That you like girls? Yes i have been informed about that, don't worry i have no problem with it and the other students don't know about it, we figured you would rather tell them yourself when you feel ready" Xavier said.

Alena let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank you professor".

Xavier smiled and said "Welcome to the family, Alena Rinlaw".

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who could voice Alena?**

**This is just something i'm doing for fun, who do you think would be a good voice actor for ****Alena****? ****I would prefer if it is someone who can sing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meet the X-men.**

Alena and Ororo where walking towards the room where the other students were waiting, even though Ororo kept reassuring her that the others where nice people, she still couldn't help but to feel nervous.

They entered a room with six people, two of them where Jean and Scott, the others were two boys and two girls Alena haven't met yet.

One of the bouys where a light-skinned teenage boy. He has bluish black hair with dark eyes.

The other boy was a young African American male with a muscular build. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and brown shorts.

One of the girls was an American girl with a petite and slender figure. She has long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with layers that frame her face and light blue eyes. She wears a pink long sleeved sweater over a creamy-colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg, and brown sandals. She is also wearing a necklace. Alena thought she looked kind of cute.

But it was the other girl that really caught Alena's eye. She has short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She has grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wears purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. Her outfit consists of a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt and black leggings. She wears thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists. She had Black gloves that covered her hands. So overall, she appears to be quite Goth. To most people that girl would look intimidating, but Alena actually thought she looked cool.

One of the boys walked up to her, he held out his hand said "Hello, my name is Kurt Wagner".

Alena shook it and said "Nice to meet you Kurt".

Then the other boy came up and said "Hi, the names Evan Daniels"

Alena shook his hand too, then one of girls came up with a big smile on her face and said "I'm Kitty Pryde, man it's so awesome to have a new member".

Alena couldn't help but to smile, it felt good that one of them where actually excited to have her here.

"Like we needed another girl to share the bathroom with" The other girl said, clearly not as happy about a new member like the others were.

"That's Rogue, don't worry you'll get used to her attitude soon enough" Kitty whispered to Alena.

Alena looked at Rogue and said "Don't worry, i usually don't take more than 10 minutes".

Rogue raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting the reply "That's good, i guess".

Jean motioned Alena to sit next to her, when she did Jean asked "So Alena, why don't you tell us about yourself?".

"Well, my name is Alena Rinlaw, i like drawing, practising martial arts and singing" Alena began, the last part caught Kitty's attention.

"You can sing? Would mind singing a song for us?" Kitty asked with excitement.

Alena blushed a little, she hasn't even been here for a day and she is already getting more attention than what she feels comfortable with.

"Maybe some other time" Alena said, causing Kitty to pout in disappointment.

"So what are your powers?" Evan asked.

Alena looked down at her hands and said "I'm not sure, all i know is that i can shoot blue beams from my hands, but i don't know what it is".

"Maybe it's optic beams" Scott suggested.

"Don't worry Alena, we'll help you figuring it out" Jean said placing a reassuring hand on Alena's shoulder.

Alena smiled at her, feeling nervous around Jean was almost impossible.

"So what can you guys do?" Alena asked.

With that Kurt disappears and reappears next to Alena making her jump a little.

"What do you think?" Kurt said with a cocky smile.

"Wow" Was all Alena could say.

"That's nothing, check this out" Evan said as he made spikes come out of his hands, Alena could just stare. But then Evan threw out his arms in a 'ta da' fashion causing spikes to fly out of his arms. Alena caught one with her hand before it could hit Scott in the face.

"Nice reflexes" Scott commented.

"Martial art training remember" Alena said with a grin, then she looked back at Evan "It's a cool power, but i'll rather not become a pincushion".

"Point taken" Evan said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Well this is my power" Kitty said pointing on her hand, then she put it on a chair only for the hand to go right through it.

"Cool" Alena said then she turned to Jean.

Jean put her fingertips on her temples, then a chair started to hover, Alena stared in amazement, all these people had different powers, she was actually starting to get excited.

She looked at Scott who said "My powers aren't exactly, in door friendly".

"Oh, what about you Rogue?" Alena asked.

"My powers are your powers" Rogue said.

Alena raised an eyebrow "Are you saying that you can copy others powers?".

"I guess you could say that" Rogue answered.

"Well now that you have had the chance to meet everyone, would you like me to show you to your new room?" Jean asked, Alena nodded.

Jean lead Alena to her new room, it was a lot bigger than her old one.

"Make yourself at home and let us know if you need something" Jean said with a smile before she closed the door.

After Alena had unpacked, she laid down on the bed, there was so many thoughts running through her head.

One thing was for sure, her life was gonna be a big adventure from now on.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A new friendship is formed.**

Alena sat up quickly in her bed, she was breathing hard and was sweating, she had a nightmare about her parents, two months has passed but she still had those nightmares about them dying again.

She looked around her room, at first she was a little confused until she remembered that she had moved in to an institute, right now she almost wished she hadn't, every time she had those nightmares she could always go to her sister for comfort, but now she couldn't do that and because of that, she didn't feel safe at all.

Alena got out of her bed and walked towards the bathroom, she was thankful that Jean gave her a tour around the institute. She stepped in to the bathroom and splashed some cold water in her face, then she she leaned against the sink.

"Oh, it's you" Said a voice making Alena jump a little, she looked and saw Rogue standing there.

"Sorry did i wake you up?" Alena asked.

Rogue shook her head and said "No, i just wanted a glass of water, what are you doing anyway?".

Alena looked away and said "I couldn't sleep, i… had a nightmare".

"About what?" Rogue asked.

Alena hesitated for bit until she answered "My parents, they…. Died in a car accident two months ago".

Rogue eyes widened in surprise as Alena continued "Ever since that day i keep having that dream of them dying in front of me over and over again" Alena quickly wipe away the tears that was threatening to spill, she didn't want to start crying in front of Rogue, she didn't want to appear weak.

Rogue was silent for a few moments until she said "Look this isn't really my style, but if there is one thing i have learned since i moved here is that these people are here to help, it may be hard to believe at first, but they do care about you".

Alena smiled suddenly not feeling scared anymore, then she said "Thank you Rogue, you know, i'm really starting to like you".

Rogue was caught off guard by that "Really? You are not afraid of me?".

Alena giggled and said "No, i think you are kind of cool" she placed her hand on Rogue's.

Rogue quickly pulled away but then she noticed that nothing happened.

"Sorry, you don't like when people touch you?" Alena asked.

Rogue looked at her hand for a few seconds until she held it out and said "Take my hand".

Alena was confused but did what Rogue said. Rogue held Alena's hand for a moment until she let go and looked at her hand again.

"I don't get it, i absorb other mutants powers through skin contact, but when i touched you nothing happened" Rogue said confused.

Alena was surprised by that and said "Does that mean i am somehow immune to your powers?".

Rogue shrugged and said "Don't know, maybe the professor can help us figure that out".

Alena nodded but then said "Yeah, but let's wait till tomorrow, it's pretty late".

Rogue nodded, but before they went back to their rooms Rogue said "By the way, did you mean what you said before?".

Alena smiled and said "Yes i did, would you like to be friends?".

Rouge gave Elena the first real smile she had seen from her since she met her "Yes, if you are immune to my powers that means i can be close to you without worrying about putting you into a coma".

Alena giggled a little and said "Ok, well good night Rogue".

"Good night, Alena" Rogue said before walking back to her room.

Alena watched Rogue walk away for a little bit before going back to her own room.

Alena really was starting to like Rogue, but there was one thing on her mind, when she held Rogue's hand she felt something in her heart, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

'_What was that strange feeling in my heart?' _Alena thought before falling asleep.

.

**Sorry it took so long, tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Requests.**

**This story is not dead, i just lack motivation.**

**Maybe some requests can fix that.**

**Is there anything specific you want to see in future chapters? Please let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The coming threat.**

A man in a armor was standing in front of a window inside a castle, he sensed that something was in the room and said "You are finally here".

"What do you want this time?" The voice belonged to a woman whose face was hidden by the shadows.

"The X-Men just gained a new member, someone I believe you would like to see" The man said before turning his computer around.

The woman gasped when she saw the picture on the screen "That's-".

"Yes" The man said "She's finally not hidden anymore".

"After all these years" The woman said before turning around and began to leave, but stopped when the metal door slammed shut.

"I know what you are thinking. But trying to get her now is too risky with the X-Men around her. Remember your existence must be kept a secret until we are ready" The man.

"I have spent 10 years looking for her to the point I began to worry she was dead" The woman said before turning back to the man "She belongs to me and I will have her back".

"You will when the time is right. Until then you must be patient. Trust me" The man said.

The woman growled a little but then sighed and said "Whatever you say. **Magneto**".

.

**Who is this woman? And what is her connection with Alena?**

**Thanks for all the suggestions everyone, keep them coming, we can still save the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alena and Rogue moments.**

**I know, I know, another annoying A/N don't kill me, I'm only making it because this is important.**

**As I'm sure you all have released by now, Rogue is going to be Elena's love interest in this story.**

**So I want you all to tell me what kind of moments you would like to see between them, I already have my own moment in mind and I got some awesome and funny suggestions from Blackwolf249.**

**Tell me in the reviews, I'm feeling more confident that this story can keep going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bond.**

Rogue was walking through the halls of the mansion towards her bedroom after a bathroom break. It had been a long day, hard training and helping Alena around the school. She had to warn her that the principal was actually Mystique and that she had her own mutant team called the brotherhood.

Lukylie Alena seemed to be someone who catches on quick and she did her best to avoid the brotherhood and not let Mystique manipulate her.

Alena even out right said that Mystique creeps her out, so any risks of her joining the brotherhood were pretty much non existence.

Just as Rogue passed Alena's room, she heard something from inside. She put her ear against the door and heard something that sounded like whimpering. Rogue carefully opened the door and saw Alena shaking violently in her bed. She was having a nightmare.

Rogue sighed. She went up to the bed and began shaking Alena to wake her up. A few seconds later Alena's eyes shot open, and before Rogue could react, Alena pulled her in to a tight hug and buried her face in to Rogue's chest.

Rogue was caught of guard by that. It appears the Alena was still in shock and had not calmed down yet. As awkward as the situation was, Rogue still did her best to comfort her new friend.

A few minutes later, Alena fell asleep again but refused to let Rogue go. Rogue tried to get out of Alena's grip, but it was no use. Sighing, she decided that one night with Alena wouldn't hurt and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

Next morning Rogue woke up only to see that she was still in Alena's arms. Blushing she tried to get out but then the door opened.

"Hey Alena, have you seen-" Kitty began but stopped when she noticed the scene in front of her.

"Before you say anything. This is 'NOT' what it looks like" Rogue yelled.

Alena however, was still asleep. Completely oblivious to the situation.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rival?**

In a old house where the a certain mutant group called the brotherhood lived, there was some small talk between the members.

"Hey, you guys hear the news?" A boy named Pietro Maximoff A.K.A Quicksilver said "The X-Men just got a new pet".

"Yeah, I heard somewhere her name was Alena" A boy named Lance Alvers A.K.A Avalanche replied.

"Sound like another boring do gooder to me" A third boy named Todd Tolansky A.K.A Toad said with no interest at all.

"Yeah, she will just be another loser who I'm gonna crush" A large boy named Frederick J. Dukes A.K.A Blob said while pounding his fist in to his hand.

Pietro looked towards the corner of the room and said "What do you think about this?".

In the corner another boy was lifting 800 lbs with only one arm.

He looked up and said "You guys see another loser to break, I see a potential rival".

Then he crushed the weights with his hands with a cocky smirk on his face.

He had a feeling that things were going get more interesting form now on.

.

**Introduction of my new OC.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sabertooth.**

It was a beautiful day, the school was over and Alena was on her way to grab a drink before heading back to the institute. After getting it she began to head back until she pumped into someone, dropping her drink in the process.

"Oh man, that was my favorite drink. Sorry for bumping into you" Alena said as she looked at the person.

The person was a tall boy, in fact he seemed to be even taller than Scott with a muscular build. He had black chin length hair, grey eyes and his skin looked like it had never seen the sun so he was ghostly pale. He wore a black sleeveless jacket, a pair of fingerless gloves and black jeans.

One look of this boy and Alena could already tell he was bad news. He really did not look friendly at all and the glare he gave her did not help one bit.

"So, you are the new X-men pet I've been hearing about from my friends. I thought you'd be taller and alot less pathetic, how disappointing" The boy said.

Alena couldn't help but to feel a little offended by that "Let me guess, you are with the brotherhood?".

"Indeed I am. The name is **Zack Killian**, the strongest member of the brotherhood" The boy introduces himself.

"What do you want?" Alena asked, she really wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Just checking out the competition, to see if I'm wasting my time or not" Zack answered simply.

"In other words you want to fight me" Alena concluded.

"Gold star on ya girl. I would love to fight you, but we are in the middle of a busy street here and I'm not stupid enough to try and start a fight here" Zack said as he looked around a little "But I promise you we will fight someday. I'm a patient guy, I can wait. Just keep this in mind: The day we fight, you are gonna regret joining the X-Men" and with that he finally walked away crushing the the can that Alena dropped as he did.

_'Yeah, he and I are not gonna get along' _Alena thought before continuing her way back to the institute.

* * *

When she finally got back and walked through the gates a chill went down her spine. She felt something, it felt like... bloodlust.

Before she knew it there was a loud crash behind her. She spun around and what she saw made her eyes wide with fear.

It was a large man with long blonde hair, long claws on his hands and feet, and sharp teeth. He looked like a human animal and the the grin on his face made him look even more scary.

"Hello there little girl" He said as he licked his long teeth in a hungry manner.

"W-Who the heck are you are you?" Alena asked.

"Just an old friend of Logan and I'm here to settle some scores. But you should make a nice appetizer before the main course arrives" The man said before he ran at her.

Alena barely managed to dodge the attack, before throwing a punch, successfully hitting him the face. However the large man only grinned at her before slicing at her with his claws. Luckily she managed to avoid that attack too and delivered a round house kick to his jaw.

He rubbed his jaw little before caught Alena's next punch and pulled her in to a deadly bearhug "Not bad kid, but not nearly good enough" He gloated before adding more strength in to the hug.

Alena cried out in agony as the man only smiled, enjoying her pain.

"Let her go Creed" A voice said. Alena turns her head and saw both Logan and Scott running towards them.

But the man only smirked before lifting Alena up by the throat "You should be proud Logan, she actually put up a decent fight. To bad she wont live long enough to-" He was interrupted when Alena kicked him in the face as hard as she could, successfully making him drop her.

After that Scott took the chance to blast him with his optic blast, pushing him further away from Alena. Then the other X-Men arrived, Kurt appeared next to Alena and teleported her to safety as the X-Men used their combined might to over power The animal man.

"THIS ISN'T OVER LOGAN" He vowed before retreating with Logan following him.

"Are you alright Alena?" Rogue asked as she knelt down in front of her friend.

Alena was about to respond until a sharp pain went through her chest, causing her to grab her ribs while coughing slightly.

"We need to get her to the medical bay now" Scott declared as he picked Alena up bridal style and rushed back inside.

* * *

In the medical bay, Alena lied in a bed while Xavier looked over a few thing before rolling up next to her and said "Well Alena, you seemed to suffered a few broken ribs, but other than that you should be fine. You will need to rest for a while though".

Alena grew a little concerned when he said that "Will I still be able to see Dracula The Rock Opera?" She asked.

Xavier was silent for a brief moment before he sighed and said "I'm sorry Alena, but I don't think you will have recovered enough by then".

"But... I was really looking forward to it" Alena said sounding sad. After she heard that Rogue was going to be a part of the play, she really wanted to see it.

"I'm sorry Alena. Maybe next time" Xavier said before rolling out of the room.

Alena let out a sad sigh, now she really wanted to give that animal man a major butt kicking for running her chance to see Rogue in a play.

* * *

A few days passed and Alena was still in the medical bay. Other than a few visits from her friends, she had been really bored and wanted to leave. But then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" She called out and Rogue stepped inside "Rogue?" She said slightly surprised.

"I heard you really wanted to see the school play. And since you missed it due to your injuries I asked Evan to catch it all on tape for you, so you could see it" Rogue said.

"You actually let Evan film you?" Alena asked with an amused smile.

"Only because I took pity on you" Rogue said sounding a little embarrassed "Just watch it and maybe you'll feel better".

"Will you watch it with me?" Alena asked hopefully.

"No" Rogue said bluntly.

"Pleaseeeeee" Alena begged using her puppy-dog eyes.

Rogue looked her in the eyes for a few moments before she sighed_ 'How does she do that?'_ She thought before saying "Fine, but only because you are so pathetic".

"Aww, you do care-OW" Alena yelped when Rogue poked her ribs.

"Don't push your luck Alena. Unless you want to spend another couple of days in here" Rogue warned before they finally sat down and watched the play.

Outside the door, Scott and Jean had heard everything. They smiled at each other before walking away.

For better or worse, Alena was happy with her life.

.

**I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with my other stories and had a hard time coming up with something to write. I hope I can get this story back on track, but I'm gonna need your reviews to make that happen.**

**.**

**Also Zack is voiced by either Steve Blum or V****ic Mignogna take your pick.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Man I can't believe it's been so long since I updated this story. I was on the verge of canceling it until this idea just popped up in my head. I think It's about time I finally made a chapter dedicated to Selena and Rogue.**

* * *

**Night out.**

Alena was bored. Like, super bored. They finally had a day of from all the hard training and while most of the students was happy about that, Alena was no all that thrilled. Reason being, unlike most of the other students, Alena LOVES workouts. Having grown up in the forest Alena took dailey hiking and being a martial artist, she also loved to push herself passed her limits and passed them.

She walked through the halls of the institute trying to think of something to do. When she looked out a window she saw Rogue sitting under a tree reading a book and from the looks of it she was not having to much fun herself.

Alena always wanted to spend more time with Rogue. While Rogue was rather antisocial towards most, Alena had managed to get her to open up a little more. Alot of the other X-Men still had a hard time believing that someone actually managed to break Rogue's icy surface. When asked about it, Alena simply answered, it was a gift.

Alena opened the window and jumps out before heading towards her friend "Rogue!".

Rogue looked up from her book and gave a ghost of a smile to her friend "Hello Alena. What's up?".

"Not much. Just wondered if you would like to do something together?" Alena asked when she reached her.

"Like what?" Rogue asked.

Alena shrugged "I don't know, anything! I'm bored out of my socks and I'm desperate for some fun!".

Rogue closed her book "Well I got nothing. There is not really that much to do at this place. The institute is not exactly the best place for fun".

When she said that Alena got an idea and her face lit up "I got it! Let's have a night out!".

"A night out?" Rogue asked surprised.

"Yes! Like you said there is not much to do here when we're not training. Let's use the chance to grab my motorcycle and hit the town and have some real fun!" Alena said in excitement.

Rogue thought about it for a moment "Why not? Sounds better than sitting around here and do nothing".

Alena smiled widely and pulled Rogue in to a big hug, eraning a yelp from her goth friend "Thank you Rogue! You're the best!".

"Hey, hey! Don't get carried away!" Rogue said with a small amount of red tinted her face.

Alena let go of her "Sorry. We need to tell the Professor and then we can meet up by the main door".

Rogue smiled and nodded before the two firends went to get ready. A while latter they were redy for their night of fun while Xavier was there to see them of.

"Have fun you two. Just don't stay out too late. You still have classes tomorrow" Xavier said.

"Don't worry Professor. We should be back before midnight!" Alena said.

Xavier narrowed his eyes "I'd prefer you were back long before that".

Alena giggled, Xavier was talking like the father she did not have "I promise we won't be out for too long. No need to worry".

Xavier smiled at that "Good. Have fun. You both deserve it".

And with that, both girls were on Alena's motorcycle and was driving towards town. The motorcycle used to belong to Alena's mother, she was a very though woman and Alena were often told she was just like her mother. They stopped in front of a restaurant that Elena has not had the chance to check out yet.

"I heard they got great food here. And what better time than now to finally try it out?" Alena said as she took of her helmet.

Rogue took of her own "Yeah, they got really good sushi" After she said that she almost lost her hearing as Alena squealed.

"I've never had sushi before! Let's go!" Alena said as she grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her inside. Sometimes Rogue wondered how she had survived beign Alena's friend.

And Rogue was even more surprised at how fast Alena was eating. She finished her meal in less than 5 minuts. Just who was this strange girl she became friends with.

Alena leaned back and patted her belly with a satisfied smile "That was so good!".

Rogue starred blankly at her "You done now?".

Alena smile "Yeah, need to save some room for dessert!".

Rogue almost fainted. Do Alena have two stomachs or something? Or does she have some kind of eating power she never told her about?

When Alena finally was full, the two friends drove to a cliff that had a good view of the town. They sat next to each other in a comfortable silence.

Alena smiled at the view "I love this. Remends me about the time my mother used to take me to places like these".

Rogue looked at her "Your mother sound like a good woman".

Alena smiled sadly "She was the best. My motorcycle used to belong to her. My sister let me have it after I got my drivers licence".

Rogue looked down "Must be nice.. knowing who your real parents were" Alena looked at her "I never knew my real parents. I'm adopted and the one who raised me was very strict. Don't get me wrong she was a good mother. It's just, becuse of my powers, I've always felt alone".

Alena was silent before she lifted Rogue's arm, surprising the girl. Alena then pulled of Rogue's glow and then took her hand in her own. Once again their skin was touching and nothing happened.

"You are not alone Rogue. Not anymore!" Alena said with a warm smile.

Rogue looked at her for a moment until she smiled back "Thank you Alena. You are a true friend".

The two girls sat in silence, nither letting go of the other's hand. They were looking at eachother before Alena found herself lost in Rogue's eyes befoe leaning closer. Rogue was surprised by this, but before anything could happen Alena's alarm went of, signaling it was time to head back.

Alena snapped out of her trance "Sorry. Well it's time to head back before we get grounded".

"Yeah..." Rogue agreed.

The ride back was silent and a little awkward after what happened. Alena was lost in her thoughts. Was she really about to kiss Rogue? That could have ruined their whole friendship.

Alena glanced back and saw Rogue seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Alena mentaly sighed. There was no way for her to deny it now...

She was in love with The Rogue.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, I totally skipped over the second half of season 1. But since christmas are just a few days away I could not wait anymore to write this. It will only be a quick christmas special.**

** Marry christmas everyone.**

* * *

**Merry X-mas.**

It was christmas time and everyone was getting into the holiday spirit. Most students were gonna go back home to their parents to celebrate, meaning they had to do some early celebration with each other before they leave. Jean sat with some other girls who she had bought some necklaces to.

Kitty suddenly noticed Kurt holding a mistletoe above her head "Kurt! In your dreams!".

"All in the holiday spirit!" Kurt said as he closes his eyes and puckers his lips in a kissing motion.

Kitty stands up and runs away "Ew, Kurt! Knock it off!".

Kurt chases her "Come on, Kitty! Just one little kiss? Pleeaase?".

Professor Xavier and Logan watched the scene "Ahh... to be young again".

"Yeah... glad that's over" Logan grunted.

"You know, logan, you're welcome to spend the holidays here with us" Xavier offered.

"Thanks, but I've got some important things to catch-up on" Logan said, though he could not help to notice someone was missing "Hey where is Alena? Was she not supposed to sing for the others?".

Xavier looked around "Now that you mention it, I have not seen her at all. And it's almost time too!".

Logan sihed "Don't tell me she chickened out".

"She may love singing Logan, but singing in front of of an audience would be nerve wracking, especially when said audience are your friends" Xavier stated.

"And your crush" Logan said as he looked at Rogue.

Xavier smiled "That too. I think she is scared of making a mistake infront of her".

Both Logan and Xavier was well aware of Alena's feelings towards rogue. Xavier figured it out when he read her mind during therapy after a rather eventful battle with Magneto.

They were not the only one that noticed Alena's absence. All the students where waiting for her performance. Kitty had been really excited to finally get to hear Alena sing. Rogue was finally tired of waiting and went to look for her... only to find out that Alena was just outside the room. She looked like a nervous wreck.

"Alena?" Rogue said making her firend jump in surprise "What are you doing? Everyone is waiting for you!".

Alena looked away "I can't do it Rogue. I never should have let you guys talk me in to this".

"What do you mean? It's just a song" Rogue said.

"But what if i mess up and make a fool out of myself! I could never show my face again, I-I" Alena was having a nervous break down.

"Alena!" Rogue said snaping Alena out of her panic "Calm down, we're your firends, we wont judge you for something like this. Just get out there and think of nothing but the song. Everyone has waited a long time to hear you sing, including me. Don't let us down now on the holidays. I know you can do it, you are thougher than this".

Alena looked at Rogue a little surprise that she of all people would tell her this, but she smiled "Thanks Rogue. I needed that".

Rogue smiled back and walked back to the others. After a few moments Alena walked in and sat down at the piano. Everyone listened as she began to play. and then sing.

**_O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining_**

**_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_**

**_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_**

**_Til He appeared and the soul felt it's worth_**

**_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices_**

**_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_**

**_Fall on your knees_**

**_O hear the angel voices_**

**_O night divine!_**

**_O night when Christ was born_**

**_O night divine!_**

**_O night, o night divine!_**

Alena did a short piano solo and everyone where speechless at her angle voice. Even Rogue could have sworn she was listening to an angel. She was just amazing, and her voice lit a warm feeling in Rogues's heart.

Alena sure was something else.

**_And in His Name, all oppression shall cease_**

**_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we_**

**_Let all within us praise his holy name_**

**_Christ is the Lord!_**

**_Their name forever praise we_**

**_Noel, Noel_**

**_O night, o night Divine_**

**_Noel, Noel_**

**_O night, o night Divine_**

**_Noel, Noel_**

**_O night, o holy Divine._**

When she was done, everyone applauded. Some cheered and some even cried at the amazing performance.

"Alena... that was beautiful!" Kitty said wiping her eyes.

"You have the voice of a angel Alena" Kurt said as even he had a few tears in his eyes.

"Wonderful Alena. Trully wonderful" Xavier said with a warm smile.

Alena blushed at the prace and looked a Rogue who was giving her the biggest smile Alena had ever seen her do. Alena smiled too, this was good time.

After everything calmed down Alena went back to her room to sleep. She had just changed in to her pajamas when she heard a knock on the door.

She went and opened it "Rogue?".

It was indeed Rogue who was holding a present in her hands "I know it's still early, but after that performance I think you've earned it and I wanted to give it to you before your sister comes to get you tomorrow".

Alena took the present and looked at it "Can I open it now?".

Rogue rolled her eyes "Why else would I give it to you silly!".

Alena opened it and gasped when she saw what it was. It was the latest album of her favorite music group "Rogue...!".

"I saw you staring at it in the store. Figured I'd get it for you since you love music so much" Rogue said before Alena threw her arms around her neck and hugged her hard.

"Thanks you! Thank you so much!" Alena said as she hugged Rogue tighter.

"Easy there. I need my neck to breath" Rogue said.

Alena let go and smiled "Thank you Rogue. I mean it!".

Rogue smilled back "Sure thing".

Alena hugged her again and kissed her to the cheek which shocked the goth girl "Merry christmas Rogue!"

Alena closed the door. Rogue touched her cheek... she smiled "Merry christmas Alena... and a happy new year".

.

**Tell me what you think and merry christmas. And maybe you could vote on the poll on my page, pretty please.**


End file.
